Aussprache
by Samantha Black
Summary: Im 6. Schuljahr erfolgt nach einem Zwischenfall im Unterricht schließlich die Konfrontation zwischen Severus Snape und Harry Potter und es kommt zur Aussprache über Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. OotpSpoiler


_Disclamer: Wie üblich gehören alle J.K.Rowling_  
  


**Aussprache**

  
  


~~**~~  
  


„Genauso arrogant wie der Vater.", zischte Snape wütend, als Harry auf seine bisherigen spöttischen Bemerkungen im Unterricht nicht reagiert hatte.  
Jedoch hätte er mit dem Ausmaß der jetzigen bei weitem nicht gerechnet, denn im nächsten Augenblick fand er sich plötzlich an der Wand wieder.   
  
Der Aufprall kam wie der Flug überraschend und hart machte der Hinterkopf des Zaubertrankmeisters Bekanntschaft mit einer seiner geliebten, kalten Steinwände.   
  
Zuerst zeigte seine Mimik etwas Verwirrtheit, die er jedoch sofort hinter einer Maske aus Wut und Hass verbarg. Im Zaubertrankzimmer war es absolut leise geworden und nur das leise Brodeln der Kessel ließ verhindern, dass der Geräuschpegel bei Null lag und die Szene nicht wie angehalten wirkte.   
  
„Potter! In mein Büro! Sofort!", presste Snape mühsam beherrscht hervor und seine Augen hatten sich noch weiter als schon zuvor verengt. Die aufsteigenden Kopfschmerzen ließ er sich nicht anmerken und scheinbar mühelos richtete er sich würdevoll wieder auf.   
  
Ohne seinen Professor eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging der 16-jährige Gryffindor aus dem Raum in das angrenzende Büro des Slytherin Hauslehrers. Seinen Zauberstab konnte Snape nicht erkennen, jedoch war er sich sicher, dass er diesen bereits eingesteckt hatte.   
  
Der Zaubertrankmeister ging nach vorne zum Pult und schaute jeden einzelnen Gryffindor scharf an, als wollte er ihnen zeigen, dass so ein einfacher Flug ihm nichts antun würde und sie sich gar nicht erst Hoffnungen wegen einer Pause in Zaubertränke zu machen.   
  
„Sie sind entlassen! Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass alle ihre Tränke vorschriftsmäßig entsorgen und das Zimmer verlassen.", sagte er mit kalter Stimme zu den beiden Vertrauensschülern, die er am fähigsten hielt, und verließ ohne der Klasse eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, das Zimmer. Die Tür fiel geräuschvoll hinter ihm ins Schloss.   
  


.

  
  
„Potter! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Diesmal werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie von der Schule fliegen. Ein Angriff auf einen Lehrer kann nicht ohne weitreichende Folgen bleiben!"   
  
Leise und doch den gesamten Raum ausfüllend, schnell und messerscharf, dass jedes Wort den Adressierten erreichen würde, waren die Worte des Tränkemeisters, doch zu seiner Überraschung zeigte Potter keine erwartete Reaktion eines Wutanfalls oder ähnlichem.   
  
„Schön, dann machen Sie das. Ich werde Ihnen dabei sicher nicht im Wege stehen.", erwiderte der Gryffindor kühl, genau in die schwarzen Augen seines Professors sehend.   
  
„Wie bitte?" Ungläubig zogen sich die Augenbrauen dessen so sehr zusammen, als wollten sie über das ungewohnte Verhalten des Gryffindors diskutieren. Der Zaubertrankmeister wunderte sich etwas, ob seine Hörleistung nicht vielleicht durch den Aufprall vermindert wurde oder ob Potter schlecht hin verrückt geworden war. Anbetracht des Verlustes von Black in Potters letztem Schuljahr war diese Vermutung nicht einmal so schnell von der Hand zu weisen, fiel dem Slytherin auf.   
  
„Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Von mir aus können Sie mich ruhig von der Schule verweisen, dann bin ich Sie und Ihre ständigen, grundlosen Beleidigungen jedenfalls los.", erwiderte der Jüngere, nun doch etwas erhitzt, wenn auch bei weitem noch beherrschte, als der andere es ihm jemals zugetraut hätte.   
  
„Grundlos? Sagen Sie bloß, Sie wollen nicht mit Ihrem glorreichen, charmanten Vater verglichen werden." Wieder diese spöttische Stimme, doch wieder erzielte sie wie schon im Unterricht nicht die gewünschte Wirkung.   
  
„Er war ein Angeber, wie Sie selbst immer gesagt haben. Dennoch haben Sie keine Ahnung, Professor. In Ihrem Hass auf meinen Vater haben Sie nie darauf geachtet, wie **ich** mich verhalte. Und wissen Sie was? Sie sind keinen Deut besser als er es damals war. Sie sind bzw. waren beide nur darauf auf, Schwächere zu demütigen und zu blamieren, weil Sie es können. Sie sind keinen Deut besser als er."   
  
Snape war erstaunt, und dies war noch milde ausgedrückt. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Potter ihm betreffs seines Vaters und dessen Eigenschaften Recht geben würde und vor allem, dass er dies so offen sagen würde. Den Vergleich zwischen seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind nahm der Tränkemeister auf Grund dieser unerwarteten Reaktion nicht wirklich war.   
  
„Überrascht?", fragte der Jüngere provozierend und zog nun seinerseits eine Augenbraue nach oben, während sein Mundwinkel sich spöttisch nach oben verzog.   
  
„Sie haben mich doch in Ihren Erinnerungen gesehen. Beantworten Sie mir nur eine Frage…habe ich gelacht, als ich sah, was mit Ihnen passierte? Habe ich überhaupt gelächelt?"   
  
Als keine Antwort von dem doch etwas überrumpelten Tränkemeister kam, fuhr der Gryffindor fort, sein Blick noch immer herausfordernd auf den Hauslehrer gerichtet.   
  
„Hassen Sie mich, Professor?", fragte der Junge plötzlich außerhalb des Zusammenhangs, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich ehrlich fragend und seine Augen bekamen einen nicht definierbaren Ausdruck vermischter Gefühle, die eigentlich nicht zusammen wirken konnten. Jedoch verengten sich die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters, der sich von den unerwarteten Worten des Gryffindors schnell erholt hatte, nur noch mehr als zuvor.   
  
„Als ob Sie darauf eine Antwort bräuchten, Potter.", antwortete er mit einem eindeutigen Funkeln in den Augen. „Arrogant kamen Sie bereits in meinen Unterricht. Sie dachten, Sie wären etwas Besonderes und hätten es nicht nötig, etwas für das Fachgebiet zu tun. Sie haben mich verdächtig, Albus Dumbledore zu hintergehen. Haben mich in Ihrem zweiten und vierten Schuljahr bestohlen, Sie brauchen es gar nicht versuchen abzustreiten…. Und natürlich haben Sie genossen, was Sie gesehen haben…", fuhr er verächtlich fort, doch wurde er von dem Gryffindor unterbrochen, der seine zuvor gestellte Frage selbst beantwortete, bevor Snape von seinem Pfad nicht mehr herunterkam und sich in einem Strudel aus Verleumdungen und Halbwahrheiten verstrickte.   
  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht.", unterbrach er seinen Professor, dessen Mund kaum mehr als ein Strich war, hervorgerufen durch die unterdrückte Wut, dass ein Schüler, vor allem Potter, ihn einfach unterbrach. „Nein, das habe ich nicht.", wiederholte der Gryffindor noch einmal, wie, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Ältere seine Worte wirklich verstehen würde. „Und nun behaupten Sie bitte noch einmal, dass ich wie mein Vater wäre. Er hätte sich sicher köstlich darüber amüsiert."   
  
Der Hass, der nun in den Worten des Jungen auf seinen eigenen Vater zu hören war, überraschte selbst den Jungen. Dennoch war ihm klar, dass er nicht unbegründet war.  
Sein Vater war jemand gewesen, den er, wäre er mit ihm in einem Jahrgang gewesen, nie gemocht hätte.   
  
„Ich bin nicht wie Ihr Vater.", sagte Snape plötzlich und fixierte den Jungen scharf. Scheinbar hatte sein zurückgesteckter Stolz es erst jetzt geschafft, die Beleidigung, die hinter dem Vergleich mit James Potter steckte, in den Vordergrund zu schieben. Und wieder überraschte der Junge mit seiner Antwort.   
  
„Wenn dies nicht so wäre, hätten Sie wohl bemerkt, dass wir uns ähnlich wären.", meinte der Gryffindor und ein trauriges Lächeln hatte sich ganz leicht auf sein Gesicht gelegt.  
Snape wollte im ersten Moment protestieren, doch der andere sprach leise und ruhig weiter.   
  
„Denn sonst wäre Ihnen aufgefallen, dass ich genau weiß, wie es war, inmitten von anderen Leuten gedemütigt zu werden, von anderen verhöhnt zu werden. Als das hat mein Vater Ihnen angetan und dennoch sind Sie keinen Deut besser, denn genau das taten Sie mir an. In Ihrem scheinbar grenzenlosen Hass demütigten und verhöhnten Sie mich, wo es nur ging. Doch nicht nur mir erging es so. Auch anderen, die Ihnen nie etwas getan hatten, mussten unter Ihnen leiden. Sie wurden von Ihnen verhöhnt, beleidigt, vor anderen bloß gestellt. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind…**ich** habe keinen anderen vor allen verhöhnt, ihn beleidigt, bloß gestellt…" Der Gryffindor machte er eine kurze Pause, ehe seine Augen die des Zaubertrankmeisters scheinbar durchbohren wollten.   
  
„Und jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte noch einmal, dass Sie nicht wie mein Vater wären, aber ich mich genau wie er aufführen würde.", endete der Schwarzhaarige seine Ausführungen und die grünen Augen hatten in all ihrer aufgestauten Wut plötzlich etwas von dem zuvor schon aufgetauchte, nicht definierbaren Ausdruck versteckt, den Snape nun zwar als fast schon flehend identifizierte, ihn jedoch nicht wirklich deuten konnte.   
  
Eine lange Stille folgte, in denen der Zaubertrankmeister seinen eigenen Gedanken nach zu hingen schien, anstatt die andere Person in dem Büro zu beachten. Doch schließlich klärte sich sein Blick.   
  
„Wieso haben Sie mich angegriffen, Potter?", fragte er schließlich, seine Stimme viel ruhiger als noch im Unterricht. „Das war keine Absicht, Sir.", erklärte der Gryffindor leise, kaum über den Themawechsel erstaunt. „Irgendwie ist meine Magie mit mir durchgegangen.", versuchte er was passiert war zu erklären und Snape musterte ihn kritisch.   
  
Es war selten, dass Menschen, nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab erhalten hatten, immer noch zu stabloser Magie fähig waren, da diese eigentlich untrennbar mit diesem verbunden wurde. Jedoch handelte es sich hier um Potter und wie ungern es der Zaubertrankprofessor auch zugeben wollte….nicht jeder hatte Voldemort sooft als Feind gegenüber gestanden und diese Begegnungen auch noch überlebt, selbst wenn er massenhaft Glück zur Verfügung gehabt hat.   
  
„Setzen Sie sich, Potter.", sagte Snape plötzlich und diesmal war sogar ein erstauntes Gesicht Antwort. Jedoch setzte er sich gleich in den angewiesenen Sessel, während sich Snape nach kurzem Zögern im anderen niederließ.   
  
„Sagen Sie, Potter…Hassen Sie mich?", fragte der Ältere, jedoch war sein Blick von dem Spiel der Flammen im Kamin gefangen wurden. Vielleicht wollte er somit verhindern, dass die grünen Augen weiter in seinen nach etwa suchen, wovon er nicht einmal wusste, was es sein sollte. Oder aber wollte er einfach nur nicht die Intensität der Antwort durch diesen hasserfüllten Blick, der noch immer versuchen schien, sich in sein Innerstes zu bohren, erhöhen.   
  
„Ja, das tue ich.", kam die schnelle und ehrliche Antwort. Er hatte geahnt, dass die Erwiderung so feindlich im Ton ausfallen würde, hatte jedoch eine weitaus gehässigere Antwort erwartet.   
  
„Warum?", fragte er einfach nur und auch hier erfolgte eine zügige Antwort, während das Flammenspiel die schwarzen Augen noch immer in seinem Bann hielt.   
  
„Sie gaben mir nie einen Grund, es nicht zu tun."   
  
Auf diese Worte folgte erneut eine lange Stille, der beiden Personen, die nur von dem Tanz des Feuers Begleitung erhielt.   
  
Die Antwort war schnell und vor allem ehrlich gewesen, Snape war sich dessen bewusst. Natürlich hatte der Junge Recht. Snape hatte ihn seit der ersten Stunde des Gryffindor versucht, vor der Klasse bloß zu stellen. Und dennoch war es die lang geschürte Glut der Verachtung auf den Jungen, die ihn diese wahren Worte sich nicht eingestehen und als richtig anerkennen ließ.   
  
„Aber ich verstehe, warum Sie meinen Vater hassen.", durchbrachen die Stimme des Gryffindor zögerlich die Ruhe, doch der andere Schwarzhaarige schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.   
  
„Ich hasse ihn nicht mehr. Tote kann man nicht hassen, so sehr man auch versucht, sich dies einzureden. Deswegen traf Sie der gesamte Hass, die gesamte Wut, die eigentlich Ihrem Vater gebühren." Noch nie hatte der Tränkemeister über seine ehrlichen Gründe der Abscheu gegenüber dem Jungen gesprochen.   
  
Er war selbst über seine Antwort überrascht und die Glut der Verachtung schien angesichts dieses Zugeständnisses aufzubäumen, um an Snapes alte Verhaltensmuster zu erinnern, damit er zu diesen zurück finden würde. Auch der Hass auf James Potter schien sich darüber empören zu wollen, war er doch bisher für jeden ersichtlich gewesen. Doch Snape wusste, dass dies nur ein Trugbild war, das er den anderen nicht entzogen hatte. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie bereits erwarteten zu finden.   
  
Doch dieser kurze Funken Ehrlichkeit war es auch, worauf der Junge keine Antwort finden konnte. Die Wahrheit von Severus Snape zu hören, war effektiver als ein Schweigezauber es jemals hätte sein können. Jedoch schien dem Zaubertrankmeister gerade bewusst zu werden, gegenüber wem er gerade so ehrlich gewesen ist und er ließ sich von der Verachtung und dem Hass wieder ausfüllen.   
  
Seine Haltung straffte sich und sein Blick wurde erneut hart und kalt. Unnahbar. Eisig.  
„Ich glaube, Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Potter." Nicht anders als sein Blick war nun seine Stimme und der Gryffindor nickte ohne weitere Worte zu sprechen. Er wusste, wann er zu gehen hatte.   
  
Als er bereits aufgestanden war und die Tür fast erreicht hatte, hielt ihn die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters noch einmal auf. „Und Potter…ich werde von einer Beschwerde beim Direktor absehen, jedoch erwarte ich Sie gegen morgen Abend 8 Uhr in meinem Büro, damit Sie ihre erste Strafarbeit erledigen dürfen. Über die Länge der Strafarbeit werde ich Sie noch informieren."   
  
Snape erahnte das spöttische Grinsen des Schülers mehr, als das er es sah. Wieder ein kurzes Nicken des Gryffindors und er war aus dem Büro des Zaubertrankmeisters verschwunden.   
  
Niemand außer die leblosen Gegenstände im Raum hörten sein Zugeständnis, die kalten Steinwände verhinderten jeden anderen Zuhörer, als er schließlich leise die ausgelassene Frage beantwortete.   
  
„Nein…ich hasse dich nicht, wie gern ich es auch tun würde..."   
  
.  
  
.  
  
_ Ich musste diese Geschichte einfach einmal niederschreiben. Einmal um mich mit "Snape's schlimmster Erinnerung" auseinander zu setzen und Harrys Reaktion auf das wahre Gesicht seines Vater; aber auch, dass der Hass auf Harry nie wirklich geklärt wurde.  
Das ist dabei zu Stande gekommen (als ich anfing die Story zu schreiben, war ich selbst gespannt ;))  
Ich würde mich riesig über das ein oder [und...] ja, genau :D UND^^ andere **Review** freuen, also bitte macht euch die Mühe, ein kleines Feedback zu hinterlassen...  
Ich danke euch, Sam :)  
_


End file.
